Something Wicked
by SilverSterling.Writer
Summary: Harry Potter And Severus Snape Meet up with a Hawaiian Kahuna who feels threatened by Severus's Magick
1. Chapter 1

This is my Very First attempt so please forgive me my Errors I am learning

I want to Firstly Say I do not own Harry Potter or Severus Snape Nor do I own Kimo Wilder and Lopaka Wilder. JK Rowling's and AJ Llewellyn do. No matter How badly I wish I could Wave my Wand They belong to 2 of the Greatest Writers in the world (one is a Wonderful friend as well)

Jane With Out you I wouldn't have the guts to do this

AJ without you I wouldn't have had the nerve to try

Something Wicked

Chapter 1

Something told Severus this was going to be one of those days if last night was any indication. Snape prided himself on his ironclad self-control. However in recent months it would seem that Harry had become the one person capable (other than Lily when they were in school) who could use up all of his self-control in one sitting and this newest teacher that Harry was consorting with seems to be another who was beginning to test the limits of his control as well.

Severus Snape was not now nor will he ever will be jealous of another human being again. He had thought he learned that lesson with James and Lily. However it seemed the moment he allowed himself to love again he had to sit back and watch someone else yet again take the thing he wants most.

Just because this Kimo Wilder was 6ft tall of a Hawaiian god that seems to be able to turn not only the entire student body as well as the Professors googly-eyed excluding him of course. Doesn't mean that it was through any fault of his own nor was it due to anything he himself was lacking. There was no way his Harry would fall for him as well. What in the hell was Dumbledore thinking? What could the students of Hogwarts gain in knowledge from a Hawaiian Kahuna? Granted he had to admit to himself begrudgingly that the potions he was learning were beyond even he a Master Potions Master even knew.

Growling yet again at his reflection trying to figure out how he could compete with Kimo's looks. It wasn't much of a secret that he Harry Potter where dancing around their attraction to each other. This newest addition had thrown a monkey wrench into his Easter plans. With a flick of his hand and an ever-present scowl Severus exited the Bathroom then his chambers for breakfast. If nothing else he would make himself known to this new teacher and scare him into backing off his bond mate even if he had to hex him into tomorrow to do it.

Meanwhile in Potter's Chambers

"Kimo how can you be jealous of a man you have never met before? What does Lopaka think about you being here? The children for that matter?"

Harry was finding it harder and harder to contain his merriment. Harry didn't realize that Kimo Wilder was a real person and much to his surprise when he turned up not even a week ago at the Head table with Dumbledore and introduced to everyone at an exchange Professor or Kahuna from Hawaii. Prior to this Harry knew him as Kimo Wilder Hula dancer, Kahuna and Husband to one Lopaka Wilder. They have 4 beautiful children together and 2 wonderful nephews that Harry remembered reading were obsessed with Professor Severus Snape. They were supposed to be characters from Harry's Favorite book series Phantom Lover By AJ Llewellyn. Not real people. Then again to hear the way Kimo explained it He and everyone at Hogwarts were Fictional characters from a series of books by JK Rowling's.

"It's simple I am using my magic to be here. I have to know what makes Severus Snape so special Harry. My children have suddenly love his magic more than mine. Call me a fool but I need to know. I promise I wont do anything permanent to him. Just let me I don't know turn him into something useful!"

The idea that this very imposing man could scare Severus was just silly. Wasn't it?

"Let me take you to breakfast and we will see how it goes. I think I have a way to make us both happy but I need some tea as it's too early in the morning and I don't think well before my morning tea."

Dumbledore watched carefully as first Severus entered the great hall followed not long after Harry and Kimo. The knowing Twinkle in Albus's eyes should have been a dead give away to at least 2 of the 3 parties involved in his latest little meddling scheme. It wasn't that Albus liked to meddle ok that wasn't true he was good at it and he just wanted everyone to find love and happiness. Especially Harry and Severus. They had so little love in their lives that the needed each other.

Kimo had been very open and honest about why he turned up outside Hogwarts and how he was able to find the school when no other Muggle could and he knew that despite how the man felt he wouldn't do any true harm to anyone and his specialty in tropical potions and his offer to teach him about Pele's special brand of fire magic was too good of an offer to pass up. What's a little mayhem over the Easter holidays it was all for a good cause.

Severus eyed the headmaster over his coffee.

"The crazy old coot is up to something." Thought Severus but before he could think much more on it Harry walked in with the New Professor and Severus was suddenly seized with an over whelming force of jealously. Not a feeling he was use to feeling. Carefully schooling his face to his usual hateful scowl he gave the evil eye to all the students who dared look up at him from their tables.

Severus couldn't help notice how close Harry and Kimo sat to each other, heads together deep in conversation. Harry hadn't even bothered to bless him with his normal morning smile or even a hello. It was as if he Severus Snape didn't exist. This didn't bold well for his mood and sadly he knew that Harry's Lions were going to suffer today during their double potions. With a final sip of his coffee Severus rose and like always left with a billowing of his robes not noticing that Harry's eyes were watching him and a smirk crossed his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Severus's day ended much like it began, ugly, miserable and hateful. The first year actually paid more attention in class then his 7th years and despite trying as hard as he could Severus was forced to take more points from his own snakes then the lions. By the time Severus closed and locked his office doors Severus's mood was blacker then it was when he was a Death Eater forced to torture Muggles. In the year since Harry lived up to obligations to the Wizarding community they were growing closer. Up till this Kimo Wilder showed up Severus didn't doubt that he and Harry could have a future. Now how could he compete with a Hawaiian god? Thankfully it was the last day before Easter break. No students for one full week. Since Harry seemed to be busy with the new professor Severus started to rethink his original plans. He doubted Harry would want to spend the holiday with him at Snape Manor. Lost in thought Severus didn't notice that he had company.

Kimo was able to get past Severus's room fairly easily considering how strong of a wizard this professor was honestly he expected a lot more work to get into his rooms then he had. For a few moments Kimo just stood there clouded so he wouldn't be seen or felt. He wanted to see what it was about this man who enraptured his children and nephews. He was a very dark man. Not an evil kind of dark more like something he couldn't put his finger on. The only light he saw within the man was when he thought about Harry Potter.

"Very interesting."

Thought Kimo. Seems as if Severus cares deeply for Harry. More deeply then he seems to realize. Maybe that is the attraction. Bad boys are always hot. The more Kimo learned about the Potion Master the less he stopped hating him and the more he began to respect him.

How could he hate a man who was tormented more than even at Kimo's worst moment? He needed to do something to help him and Harry But how? Severus seemed to be lost in thought when Kimo dropped his shields. Or so he thought

"Do you care to tell me why you are here? You might be the strongest Kahuna in Hawaii but here in this castle I have the upper hand and I don't need my wand to do it either."

"I came to ask if you would like to visit my home over the Easter holiday. I can show you around my mountain and teach you about the plants and herbs other Kahuna's use and while I am unable to teach you all my secrets I can and will broaden your knowledge in potions. "

I will be extending the offer to Harry as well. I think that he would enjoy seeing the islands. He has told me that he hasn't been permitted to travel much in his youth. I think you both would benefit from the trip. Your Headmaster said something about a port key. If your interested we will be leaving at 5am tomorrow. I have been gone from my family too long and will be leaving within the hour but Dumbledore will instruct you farther.

With that Kimo turned and left through the portrait leaving Severus confused, and slightly excited.

"I guess I should pack then"

Severus said to no one as he walked into his bedchamber.

Harry stood in his rooms dazed. Kimo had just left to go talk to Severus and to invite him along to visit Kimo's Mountain home and to met the rest of his family. Harry knew how Severus's mind worked and while Kimo was highly attractive in a Hawaiian God sort of way he wasn't tall, dark and grumpy. Kimo was up front and honest about his husband and while he understood that he was here because his children and some fan girl named Silver worshipped the ground his Potion Master walked on. Harry needed Severus to know once and for all that he was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Maybe this trip would be a good thing. Maybe they could finally put the past behind them and move forward together. Ignoring him at breakfast was hard and for some unknown reason Severus missed lunch. Both Kimo and Dumbledore talked him out of running down to find Severus to see if he was ok. This had to be one of the craziest things he has ever done and being that he is the one and only Harry Potter he has pulled off some crazy stuff in his 7yrs as a student. Running off to another country with Severus Snape. It will be a miracle if he makes it back to Hogwarts in a week un-hexed. Turning towards his bedchamber

"What in the hell do you wear in Hawaii?"

Was the last thing Harry thought before going to his room to pack for his trip?

Dinner was quieter than it normally was. Most of the kids boarded the train home and the few remaining would be flooing or Port Keying out by early evening. Harry was already seated and sipping some pumpkin juice idly chatting with Dumbledore when Severus walked in looking madder then a hatter. Harry's heart sank when he saw Severus. If he were this angry now there would be no way he would have agreed the trip. Kimo was wrong. He would be going to Hawaii alone. Maybe that was a good thing though. He would take this week to get Severus out of his system and return to his position as Professor of the Dark Arts fully over the Dungeon Bat of a Potions Professor. Lost in thought Harry almost missed Severus talking to him. Turning his head and giving Severus a confused look that only seemed to make Severus more cross.

"If you think you could pull yourself away from daydreaming of your Hawaiian god long enough to met me in my office after dinner I would like to speak to you and Dumbledore after dinner. If you could kindly pass on the message Potter I would be forever grateful."

With that Severus was gone in a flurry of black robes. Harry didn't know what to think.


End file.
